How to Play the Mating Game
by Chieko Yumi Usama
Summary: OC story OCXSesshomaru and OCXInuYasha Um....I hate summaries. Ok. Theres Mating and lemons. Yeah. Just....read it. Its good I guess thats my summary. NO It is not a yaoi. those are some of my other stories. Sorry if there was any confusion.
1. Lessons to Learn

Me: Hi I don't own InuYasha as much as I wish I did. This is only a fan fiction because I am not cool enough to be Rumiko Takahashi. So……yeah…..enjoy my story and please review.

Chapter 1: Lessons to learn

I walked down the dimly lit hallway. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of him. I looked around before turning a corner. I knew how easily he could find me yet I continued to hide.

I'd tried escaping many times and every time he brought me back and hit me for leaving. He's only been toying with me. He could easily kill me if he wanted to. Why he hasn't is what scares me the most. I haven't figured out what he took me for.

I just want to get back home. I haven't seen my family in a month. It's really scary being here. The day I met him he broke three of my ribs. They still haven't healed so I'm in a lot of pain and not even allowed to see a doctor.

"You're dead when I find you human." His deep voice echoed in my head as I quickly ran.

"I am tired of playing these games with you. Have you not realized they always end the same?"

He was mocking me. He knew where I was and that I was terrified. My heart pounded in my ears as I skidded to a halt at a dead end. "Shit…"

I bit my lip and thought quickly. I couldn't hide in the air vents seeing as this castle didn't have any.

He smirked as he turned the corner. "Where will you run now? It seems you're trapped." I took a defensive stance.

That bastard took my knifes and my bow and arrows. He gave me a cold glare. "Now give up and come along."

"No. I'm not going to let you order me around. Even if it kills me." Before I could blink he was in front of me, hand around my throat, holding me against the wall.

"I told you to give up. You're no match for me. Yet you continue to oppose me." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to die so badly?" I clawed at his hand, trying to get air. "Pathetic mortal." He scoffed and dropped my to the ground. I coughed and gasped, holding my neck.

"Perhaps I shall kill that sister of yours to teach you a lesson." My eyes widened.

"Leave her out of this the only one allowed to threaten her is me."

He stared at me angrily. "She will die unless you learn some manners."

I glared at him as he walked away and quickly got on the ground and bowed. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. Please bring no harm to my little sister."

He smirked. "That's better."

"I shall do as you ask."

"Good. Now follow me."

I jumped up, holding my ribcage that throbbed in protest. "To where?"

"The dining hall. You are to clean it."

"I…Yes sir." I followed him down the winding halls and he stopped in front of the door. "What did we stop for?"

"I am waiting for you to open the door."

"For me to…why you…" I growled.

"What did we just discuss?"

"Yes sir." I spat, pulling open the shoji door. He stepped past me into the room and snapped. "Now what, Your majesty?" I said sarcastically. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair ran in and bowed.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Get cleaning supplies for this human."

"My _name _is Luna."

He glanced at me. "I have told you countless times I do not care what your name is. You shall come to what I call you." I ground my teeth as the girl ran out.

"You are to clean this room from top to bottom."

"Yes, My Lord." I ground out. The girl came back and I took the bucket of soapy water and the rag from her. Sesshomaru walked out and I waited till the footsteps faded.

"Damn him!"

"What's wrong, Miss Luna?"

"That damn bastard. He choked me again today and even threatened my sister. I'm out of plans Saki-chan."

"Maybe…you should try to get along with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Get along? With him? No chance. That guy fuckin' broke three of my ribs and has strangled me on several occasions. I have to leave. I gotta get home. I miss mom and Sota and grandpa. Let's not forget Buyo. I even miss Kagome." I started to wash the table. "I thought maybe InuYasha might come for me but…oh who cares?!"

"Miss Luna? Are you ok?" Saki asked, stepping back.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. And no Miss. Just Luna!" I threw the rag down and took a seat. "Do you know any escape routes?"

"If you did what he asked then he wouldn't hurt you."

I sighed. "I know but…God he pisses me off."

Saki glanced at me. "He's very pretty don't you think?"

"Pretty? Pretty?! That asshole? My God. I'll never like him."

"I did not ask if you liked him. I asked you if you thought he was pretty."

"Yes. He's pretty but still a dick."

"A what?"

"He's a…never mind." I stood up and continued to clean.

"He likes you."

"Ha. Funny." I pointed to the hand shaped bruises on my neck. "When did these become signs of like?"

"I just meant…if he didn't you'd be dead by now."

"That's a nice thought." I could never like such a pompous, arrogant, self-centered, holier-than-thou, human hating…_bastard._" I yelled, scrubbing the floor.

"Oh really?" I froze.

"L-lord Sesshomaru." Saki gasped.

"You're too loud human. I can hear you on the other side of the castle." I glared at him.

He walked toward me and grabbed my chin, causing me to flinch. "I take it what you said is true? You look so angry when I come any where near you."

"Why _would_ I want you near me?" I narrowed my eyes.

He tightened his grip on my chin. "Let go."

"What was that?"

"Let go of me!" I pulled away and fell backwards. He put his hand to my throat.

"Do I need to do this again?"

I shook my head, suddenly stricken with fear. "N-no…"

"Good. Have you finished your job?"

"Y-yes sir." I stood up.

"Then you may return to your quarters."


	2. Dinner at the Castle

Me: I still don't own this story cause last time I looked in the mirror I was still me and NOT Rumiko Takahashi. If you don't get it, this is purely fan made. Not my story. On with the Show….story….thing…..

Chapter 2: Dinner at the Castle

I bolted upright as someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?"

"Saki. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I leaned against the headboard of my bed.

Saki came in carrying a box.

"What's that?"

"Fabric. Please stand."

I looked at her confused, as I stood up. Saki wrapped a white cloth around me.

"Oh wow. This is real silk!" I said, touching it lightly.

"Yes. Stand up straight. I need to make this correctly."

"What?"

"A kimono."

"And you're using me because….?"

"I wanted to." She measured it off.

"Um….ok?" I watched her as she pulled the cloth off of me.

"Tatsura! I finished measuring."

"Coming. Sorry. I forgot." The redhead said as she ran in. "Come with me Luna."

"For what? I'm not doing any more work."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a large bathroom. "I'm not cleaning in here."

"I already did that. Get undressed."

"E-excuse me? I like you Tatsura but I don't-"

"Do it!"

" sheesh. I'm going." I got undressed and stepped into the tub. "It smells like lavender and jasmine."

"It's supposed to. Those are the oils I put in."

I sank into the water and Tatsura poured a bucket of the scented water on my head. ((A.N: I know it's pretty boring right now but I had writers block, had to get my post up and I swear it will get interesting.))

I coughed and sat up. "What the hell?!"

"I'm helping you. Your hair has to smell nice."

"You could've warned me!" I muttered.

"Hurry up Tatsura!" Saki called.

"Ok. Get out."

I sighed and stood up, taking the towel she was holding. I dried off and wrapped it around me. "What are you two rushing me around for?"

"We felt like it. Do you have that…..blow thingie?"

"My hair dryer? Yeah. Why?"

"Go dry your hair."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get it. "Mom was smart to by a battery operated one." I said to myself as I began to dry my hair. After I was done I went to pull out some clothes.

"Stop. Put this on." Saki held up a white kimono.

"Why?"

"Just because." She started to put it on me.

"Geez you two." I held the kimono shut as Saki tied a lavender obi around my waist.

"Done." She smiled.

I looked down. "It's so plain but so pretty. I like it."

"That's good. Now sit."

I sat on my bed. "How'd you make it so fast?"

"I am a demon. I also have made a lot and have gotten really good at it." She said as she brushed my hair, twisting it up into chopsticks.

"Why are you set on doing all this to me anyway?"

"We wondered how you would look. You've never wore a kimono that we've seen."

"I don't own any."

"Oh I see." She stood in front of me. "Do your eyes like you normally do." She handed me a mirror.

I pulled out my eye make up and put it on. "There. Happy?" I stood up and turned.

"Yes. Now follow."

"To where?"

"Just follow." Saki said leaving. I sighed and ran after her. She stopped by the dinning room. "Do you know how to open this?"

"On your knees, bow, slide in, close door, turn, bow. Right?"

"Yes. Now do it."

"Uh….ok." I got down and slowly opened the door. I bowed and came in, closing the door before turning and bowing again.

"You are late."

I looked up and gasped. "Wh-why are…why am I here?"

"You are dining with me tonight. Sit."

I stood up and sat at the end of the long table. I looked across at Sesshomaru, who sat at the other end. "Uh…may I ask why?"

"Do not question my actions."

"I just….yes sir." I looked at the table as an oak door on the other side of the room opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have… How dare you mortal! You shall not sit in Lord Sesshomaru presence."

I blinked and stood up.

"Jaken. Shut up." Sesshomaru hit him in the back of the head. "Sit."

I sat back down.

"Eat what you wish."

I looked around. "I uh…."

"If there is nothing you like the servants will make you something else."

"N-no I'm fine." _What the hell is going on?_ I took a piece of turkey and glanced at Sesshomaru. "Wh-what?"

He raised a brow.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I just told you not to question my actions."

I looked away. "It's so creepy when you stare at me."

"Why is that?"

"I hate when people look at me. It's just weird." He continued to stare at me. I slammed my hands on the table and jumped up, knocking my chair over. "Cut it out!"

He glared at me. "I implore you to control your anger. Now sit."

I picked my chair up and sat, crossing my arms as I glared at him. Tatsura came in. "Yume is here Milord."

"Send her in."

She nodded and ushered in a brunette. "I take it you have what I requested?"

"Yes. It's double the price this time."

"Understood." He snapped and Saki ran in with a sack cloth.

"Here is your pay, Miss."

She took it. "New mate?"

"No now leave. You reek of Naraku."

Yume bowed and quickly left. I snuck toward the door while his back was turned. He quickly picked up a knife and threw it next to my head. My eyes widened and I laughed nervously.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was gonna figure that out after I got out of here."

His eyes flooded red. "Sit. Now." He snarled.

"I-I….s-s-sorry…." I bowed. "I won't do it again." I sat down nervously.

"You are going to do as told. Do you understand?" He yelled.

I flinched. "Y-yes sir." His eyes went back to normal and I sighed.

"Now eat."

"I'm not hungry." I stabbed the turkey with my fork.

"I did not ask if you were hungry, did I? Now eat."

I glared and ripped a leg off the turkey, taking a big bite out of it. "Happy?!"

"You need to learn some manners human."

I scowled. "You keep staring. You must want a show."

Sesshomaru ran at me and before I knew it I was standing with my back against the wall, his hand on my throat. "Y-you're g-g-gonna …..a-aren't you?"

"I'm going to what?"

"Strangle me again….."I bit my lip.

He smirked. "Are you frightened I will?"

I looked away as he tapped his fingers against my neck. "Aren't you gonna-"I was cut off by his lips on mine. That's all I remember before I passed out.

Me: I'm sorry this post took so long and is kinda lame but please review and I will post sooner next time…..um…..OH! Yeah Tatsura and Saki are both demons. I will clarify that now just in case you wonder later. It's not important kinda…..I'm gonna shut up and go. See ya soon. Please review. DO IT!!!!! Make me feel special. Ok I'm really done See ya next post. Bye!


	3. Guitar Strings and Dangerous Things

Me: Ok….I know I suck for taking so long to post…I've been REALLY busy….not really…. DON'T HURT ME!!!! I'm sorry! I'll try to be faster! Ok? Yeah? Good. We're all smut loving friends here so….please just keep reading my story and remember that this is fan made and I don't REALLY own InuYasha as awesome as that would be. Um….I is gonna get to the story now…..

________

Chapter 3: Guitar strings and dangerous things

My eyes fluttered open. "Wh-where am I?" I slowly sat up.

"In your room. Don't get up." Saki said, pushing me down.

"What happened? I was eating and then I can't remember."

"You passed out. Lord Sesshomaru carried you here and told me to watch you."

"I had the weirdest dream that 'Mr. I'm-Lord-of-the-west' kissed me. It was very realistic and freaky."

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

"It couldn't have happened. He hates humans and even if he didn't he wouldn't kiss me." I looked around. "This isn't my room."

"Yes it is. Lord Sesshomaru moved you out of the servants' quarters."

I blinked. "Why?"

"I do not know but he has also returned your things." She pointed toward what I assumed was a closet.

"What the hell is he planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"First he…Hey! You knew I had to eat with him didn't you?!"

"Y-yes but I couldn't tell you or you would've disagreed."

"Damn right I would've." I jumped up and went to the door Saki pointed at and opened it. "First I eat with him, then I get a nice room and he gives my stuff back? Something's not right." I grabbed my things. "He's trying to give me a false sense of security." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pocket knife, stashing it in my bra. _Just in case._ "All my knifes are here. Bow and 23 arrows…." I continued to search through it. "I have it all."

I grabbed my guitar bag. "I have everything, but why'd he give it back?"

"I'm not sure."

"He's being nice and it's freaky." I pulled my guitar out of the cloth case. "I'm gonna really have to tune this now. It hasn't been used in a month." I strummed it. "That sounds awful…." I pulled a tuner out of the guitar bag and began to adjust the strings. I strummed it after I was finished. "Much better."

"What sort of…thing is that?"

"It's a guitar. An instrument, you know?"

"What magic makes it play?"

"Uh let's see….None. You move the strings and it makes noise. I'm not sure how to explain it so….yeah. It's easier to show you." I started to play the intro to 'Fukai Mori'.

"That's incredible."

"Not really. I know tons of people way better at it than I am." I looked up as the door creaked open.

"What is that noise?"

"I uh…m-my guitar. S-sorry."

"No. Do it again."

"Did you like it Milord?" Saki asked.

"Yes, I did."

I quickly looked away from him and started to play 'Gone Forever'.

He watched me carefully. "Who is gone?"

"What?"

"You said you feel better now that someone is gone forever. Who is gone?"

"It's just the words to a song."

"But you chose to sing it, did you not?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then you must have a reason."

"Only because I know how to play it."

"I see." He turned his head. "How dear of him to pay me a visit."

"Who is it, My Lord?"

"It is my darling little brother. Go give him a proper welcome Saki." He said calmly.

She cracked her knuckles. "Yes, My Lord." She walked out.

"I'm confused. Little brother?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure you'd like him." He smirked. "Come. You can meet him."

I set my guitar down and stood up. _I have a bad feeling about this. _He took long strides down the hallway and I ran to keep up.

Tatsura was in the main hall and pulled the front door open. I gasped as I walked outside.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Nice to see you again, Dear little brother."

__________

Me: It was NEVER supposed to take me this long to update ToT I'm sorry!!!! A lot of you are just patiently waiting….or not so patiently…..either way. It shows how lazy I am. My whole story is done I just type to type it and post it. But there are 24 chapters. That's a lot!!! ….that's not an excuse…..I will get it done!!! I swear to you!! Please just continue to read and tell me what you think. See ya!!!


	4. Family Reunion

Me: I still don't own InuYasha.

_______

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

"Nice to see you again, dear little brother."

"I-Inuyasha? ….Inuyasha!" I smiled. "Wait….you're his brother? You never mentioned having a-"

"Shut up Luna. We may share a father but he's no brother of mine."

I looked down. "I didn't think you'd come. You hadn't and it's been a month."

"Sorry bout that. I couldn't find your scent. Obviously someone didn't want you found. I never would've guessed it was you Sesshomaru."

"You have no business in what I do."

"Yes we do you jerk. What'd you take my sister for?!"

"Kagome, don't piss him off." I warned. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me stupid!"

"Bu-"

"Both of you shut up! Fight after I've finished rescuing her."

I blushed lightly.

"You wish to take her?"

"That's the point. I wouldn't be wasting my time here otherwise."

"B-be careful Inuyasha. He's very strong."

"I know but I am too."

"She shall not leave from here."

Kagome pulled out a bow and arrow. "Let my sister go. We may fight a lot and act like we hate each other but she's still my sister!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "If you're smart you'll let her go."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on my shoulder. "Would you dare use Tetsusaiga with her so near?"

Inuyasha growled. "How dare you touch her?!"

"Does that bother you? Then why not do something you'll really hate." He tightly grabbed both of my shoulders and pulled my kimono down to reveal my collar bone.

"Wh-what are you-" I was cut off as he bit my collarbone roughly, piercing the skin. I let out a shocked cry.

"Luna!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru pulled away and I quickly put a hand to my bleeding wound.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran toward me. He pulled my hand away to inspect the injury. "You…How dare you?! How dare you mark her?!"

"M-mark?"

"It's not like you were going to."

"How do you know? I can't now, that's for sure."

"I'm sure she'd rather you didn't. Why would she want a half-breed?"

"What's going on?"

"What's me being half got to do with this?"

"Hello? I want an answer. Why'd I get bit? What do you mean 'mark'? Why does my neck feel all tingly?"

Inuyasha sighed. "He mated you. That bite will be there forever as proof that…that…"

"That you are mine."

"I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone. And if you hate humans so much then why the hell would you mate one?!"

"Do not question me."

"Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Stay behind me."

I nodded and did as he said.

"You believe you can protect her?"

"I'll die before I'll let you have her!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha…."

"Just let me protect you Luna. I won't let him have you."

"How will you keep her from me?"

Inuyasha ran at him and cut his arm.

"Ow!!" I grabbed my arm.

"What?" Inuyasha turned to look at me.

"It feels like I got cut but there's no wound or anything."

"Weird."

"Not really." Sesshomaru cut down his arm with his claw. "You feel it, don't you?"

I held my arm and winced. "What the hell?!"

"That is the bond. You feel what I feel. Emotions, physical feeling."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want it. Take it back."

"He can't. The only way it'll go away is if he dies or if a demon with a presence stronger than him marks him. Demons mate for life."

"Then how come you're a half-demon and he's not?"

"Father never mated his mother. Only mine."

"Only that mortal wench."

"I don't want to be with that sadistic bastard! It's not fair!"

"I'd cut you to pieces if it wasn't for that bond. Count yourself lucky."

"Inuyasha…"

"Get on my back Luna."

"What?"

"Now!"

I flinched and quickly got onto his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Away from here. If you think I'll just abandon her after I finally found where she was you're a fool."

"You'll be wasting you're time. I'll find her wherever you take her."

"No you won't. I'll make sure of that."

I gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tightly as he started to run. Sango and the others jumped on Kilala and followed close behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away from here. He will not place his hands on you. I swear it."

I placed my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha. I don't want to go back there."

"I know." He held me carefully.

I blushed. "You're touching my ass, pervert."

He glanced at me. "You want me to drop you?"

"N-no. Not really."

"Then shut up."

"O-ok…." I blushed more.

He ran to ward the dry well.

"Why are we here?"

"You're going home."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't think he can go to your time. Its safest there."

"B-but I want to stay and help collect jewel shards!"

"Shut up." He jumped into the well.

I sniffled. "I want to help…"

He carried me into my house. "I don't care."

My mother peaked around the corner. "Welcome home dear. Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey. Luna is not allowed to come back unless I come get her." He set me down.

"Inuyasha!"

"I told you to shut up! If you don't want to be around him then stay here."

I looked down. "I-I don't want to. You guys are my friends." I wiped my eyes.

"D-Don't cry!"

"Why is she not allowed Inuyasha?"

"She needs to stay away from my brother."

I looked away and touched my neck lightly.

"I'll….go make some tea." My mom said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll stay here till you come back." I mumbled.

"Don't be sad, Idiot. If you get stuck with Sesshomaru then you won't get to see any of us."

I bit my lip. "I know…."

"Stupid." He pulled me into a hug and I gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"I-It's not your fault. I-"

"I should've done it when I first thought about it."

"Thought about what?"

"Marking you. I could have but…" He tightened his grip on me. "Now I've lost you. To him of all people."

"Inuyasha?"

"You could've been mine but I hesitated."

"Y-you like Kikyo and Kagome, not me."

"Kagome? No. And I once had feelings toward Kikyo but she killed me and is now a dead woman among the living."

I blushed darkly. "I…you…I'll stay here."

"I promise with everything I have I'll protect you."

I pulled away. "You should go."

"I'll come back as soon as I have a plan." He kissed my lips quickly and ran back to the well.

I stood…..Confused as hell.

________

Me: YES!!! Only 20 more chapters to type….who am I kidding? I have a lot of work left. Please keep me motivated and review. ^-^


	5. The Mark and the Bond

Me: Haha!!!! A timely update!!!!! I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: The Mark and the Bond

I stared at my mark in the mirror. "It'll show…." I pulled out foundation and began to cover it. "That'll work. Can't see the teeth marks now." I pulled my uniform on and fixed my hair. "Grandpa!"

"What is it?"

"What was I sick with this month?"

"The flu. You were bedridden because you sprained your ankle."

"Ok. Bye Gramps, bye Mom. Come on Sota."

Sota ran in and grabbed his backpack. I put my shoes on.

"I'll walk you to school ok?"

"Ok. Why were you gone so long this time?"

"….No reason." I jogged down the steps that led to the road.

"How come Kagome's not home?"

"I don't know. She must be busy."

"Why are you wearing that?"

I looked down at myself. "It's my uniform."

"Don't you normally wear the boys' uniform? You did get mom to go throw a fit till they let you."

"I wanted to wear the girls' uniform. I am a girl after all. You know…why are you asking so many questions this morning?"

"….How long are you staying?"

"I…..I don't know. I have to wait for Inuyasha to come get me."

I crossed the street. "I'll see you when I get home, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Nee-chan." He went into his school and I ran to mine, arriving right as the ten minute bell rang.

"Luna?" I spun around to see my best friend. "Luna you're finally back!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I knew I should've gotten a flu shot."

"Probably. You were gone a long time."

"I know. Will you help me catch up….again?"

"Yeah. No problem. Exams are next week so I'll come over after school every day to help you study."

"Thanks! I love you Niki-chan!!!" I hugged her.

"Yeah yeah. Now run or we're going to be late." She pulled me into the school.

Time Skip: During Class

I stared at my text book. _I don't get any of this! I'd much rather be killing demons that have jewel shards_. I sighed and put my head on my hand.

"Pst! Luna!!"

I looked at Niki.

"What's wrong? You look depressed."

_I can't tell her that my half-demon friend in the feudal era basically told me he loved me after I was mated by his full demon brother. _"Nothing." I lied. "Just tir-"

"If you and Niki are going to talk, do it at lunch, not during math." The teacher yelled.

I sighed and tried to focus until the bell rang. I stuffed my book in my backpack and ran out of the room. I went to the roof and leaned against the gate that lined it. "This sucks." I muttered, touching my mark. "He's pissed and I can feel it." I sank to the ground. "Please hurry and get rid of it Inuyasha." I said to myself.

**Flashback:**

"_That mark is permanent. It'll be there forever and it means unless it goes away, no other demon or half-demon can mark you." Miroku explained on our way to the well. "It's kind of like marriage. You can't get a new husband unless the old one is dead or you separate."_

"_But we can't separate unless he gets marked by a demon stronger than him?" _

"_Right."_

"_That's not fair! I should be able to choose my husband or mate or whatever."_

"_There are not many female demons stronger than Sesshomaru."_

"_I'll find one and I'll make her mark him." Inuyasha grumbled._

"_Did it hurt?" Kagome asked._

"_No. It felt….I can't explain it….like his teeth made an invisible string and tied me to him. It feels weird. I can tell he was angry too."_

"_It's that damned bond. That bastard will pay for mating you!"_

**End Flashback**

I held my mark lightly. "I don't want to be linked to him. Why can't I make my own choices?"

Niki came out. "Luna?"

I looked at her. "What's up?" I smiled.

"Is everything ok? Boyfriend trouble?"

"I don't have a boyfriend….but something like that."

"Isn't that mean guy that yells a lot your boyfriend? You always talk about him so…..I just assumed."

I sighed. "No….He's not."

"I got it! You're in love with him, aren't you? That's why you're all mopey and sighing a lot."

"I-It's not like that. His broth-"

"OMG Luna!! You're in love with his brother?! It's like a love triangle!!!"

"No!!! I never said that! I hate his brother! No one loves anyone ok?!"

"You don't love the brother but you love him?"

"No!!" I yelled, blushing.

"You liar. Your ears are red."

I turned away from her.

"Just tell him."

"It doesn't work like that."

"He might like you too."

"It doesn't work like that!" I yelled, jumping up. "It can't. Ever…..We…..We're too different. It couldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway…."

Me: I know….It's really short and the main characters ((Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, real people from the show….. ^^;; )) are barely in it but please continue to read and review. Thank you ^-^


	6. The Mystery of the Well

Me: Still haven't got around to actually owning Inuyasha. I look in the mirror and I go 'Today is the day I'm gonna be Rumiko Takahashi!' ….and it never happens. So until that day comes, I'll let you know when cause it'll be pretty exciting, I don't own this series.

_________

Chapter 6: The mystery of the Well

I stared at the well from the stairs. "When are you coming back for me? I figured it'd be about 4 days but now it's been a month tomorrow. Sesshomaru is still searching for me and only grows angrier." I sighed and sat down. "School even let out for summer. Ya hear me dog boy!"

My mom came in. "You've been in here every day. He'll be back soon enough."

"You've said that a hundred times mom. I want to go back and see Inuyasha and Sango and Everyone!"

She sighed. "You still haven't told me what's going on. You used to tell me everything about the feudal era and what happened while you were there. Is whatever it is so bad you won't tell me?"

I hugged my legs to my chest and put my chin on my knees. "You'd be mad."

She sat down newt to me. "This shrine has been in our families care for a long time."

"Yeah. Grandpa tells me stories about it all the time."

"Do you like them?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I loved to sit and think about the legends. I never would've imagined I'd be in one."

"Why do you think you got pulled into the well?"

I blinked. "Never thought about it. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess. A bizarre freak accident."

"You think it was an accident?"

"Well yeah. What else could it be? I'm 16. I don't have any mystical powers or anything."

"But you do. The things you say you've done, they sound like that of an old priestess."

I looked at her then back at the well.

"I believe it was fate that you went there. Perhaps you are supposed to know Inuyasha." She stood up and walked out.

_Fate? But how? Why me? _I got up and went to the sacred tree. _This is where I first saw him. Dead and pinned to the tree by Kikyo. He told me she is dead among the living, but he still loves her. The one that killed him. If not for the well I wouldn't know Inuyasha, though I can't imagine life without him now. _I shook my head. _I'm starting to sound like I love him or something. I can't be in love with Inuyasha…..can I? _

I sighed. "I'll take a hot bath. That'll clear my mind." I walked into the house and went upstairs.

"Luna! Someone is in the well!" My mom called.

I stopped and turned. "Inuyasha came back!" I ran outside and came to a stop.

"Time to go back."

"No…..You shouldn't be here….."

__________

Me: I know I know!!! Another chapter without the real characters. And it's extremely short!!!! ((At least it had the mom!!!)) Who am I kidding! She doesn't even have a name!!! From now on the mom is….um…..sue!!! Yes I here by dub thee Sue!!!.....anyway……Please review!!! Yes!!!! I posted two whole chapters today!!! ….I'm gonna stop talking and go now. Bye!!!


	7. Return to the Castle

Me: Still not Rumiko Takahashi….still don't own Inuyasha…..Do we get the picture? Good. Cause I hate typing this every time. I still have to just in case someone goes 'OMG Who does she think she is?!' No….I don't think I am.

__________

Chapter 7: Return to the Castle

"Time to go back."

"No….You shouldn't be here….."

"At first I thought you were hiding underground, but I did not find you. Your scent stopped at the well so I was confused but decided to jump in."

"Y-you can't be here…."

"This is where you've been hiding? Strange place. Now come along."

"N-no. I won't. I promised." I ran inside and locked the door.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Take Sota and grandpa. Hurry and leave." I moved a chair in front of the door as Sesshomaru tried to open it.

"What's going on?"

"Just get out of here. I'll explain later." I piled furniture in front of the door.

"I will not be kept out human." He growled.

"Run mom!" I yelled as the door was kicked open.

"Come quietly girl." He said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Wait just a minute! Who do you think you are scaring my daughter like that and breaking my door?!"

"Don't mom it's-"

"You dare speak to this Sesshomaru in that manner?"

"Yes I do! Now put my daughter down and fix my front door."

He set me down and I jumped in front of my mom. ((Sue XD)) "Don't touch her."

He picked up the door and put it on the hinges.

"Y-you listened?"

"She is not afraid at all. I respect that."

"I'm not scared of you!"

He took a step toward me and I flinched.

He smirked. "Not scared?"

"No. I'm not."

"Either way it is time to go."

"Just who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the west. I have come to get my mate and return home."

"Mate? What mate?"

"This human." He grabbed me and pulled down my shirt to shown my mark. I tried to pull away from him but he held onto me tightly.

"What do you mean mate?" My mom shrieked.

"Mom. Run." I elbowed Sesshomaru in the gut.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He gripped my wrists tightly and put them behind my back so I couldn't move.

My mom picked up a rolling pin. "Let her go."

"Women here try to be violent, don't they?"

"Lemme go damnit!!"

"Why do you struggle so much?"

"I don't wanna go! Inuyasha!!"

"Calling for that half-breed to help you. Pathetic."

"I get it. You think I'm pathetic. Now let me go!"

"What's all the yelling?"

"Don't come down Sota! Stay upstairs!"

"Why?" He asked as he ignored my request.

"I swear to God I'll kick you're ass if you come down here little bro."

"Why're you being mean?" He came into the main hall.

I glared at him.

"Who's this guy?"

"Sota…go."

"This is you're little brother?" Sesshomaru let go of me and grabbed Sota under the arms, holding him up. "He does look like you, only your eyes are grey."

"Put my brother down." I growled.

"I am not harming him."

Sota stared at him. "You look kinda like Inuyasha."

"Do not ever say that again."

Sota nodded.

"Good." He placed him down and grabbed my upper arm. "We are leaving."

"Y-you actually didn't hurt anyone."

"No. Now come."

I glanced at my mom. "Could you get my stuff? It's already packed."

"You still have things at my castle."

"That's right. I never took it when I left."

"You are not allowed to go, remember?"

"I know but if I don't he might get mad and I want you guys safe. Tell Inuyasha I'm sorry."

"You have feelings for that half-breed?"

I looked down. "Don't disrespect him like that. He may only be a half-demon but he's better than you'll ever be."

"How? I am stronger, richer; I am Lord of the West."

"He's nice and actually cares about people! He may try to hide it but he's very kind. He holds respect for many people and I respect him. He is kind-hearted and I'd much rather be around him than a human-hating, cold hearted bastard like you. I don't care how much money you have or how strong you are. You'll NEVER earn my respect." I pulled my arm out of his grip. "I shall go to your castle only for the sake of keeping my family safe."

"Luna…."

"I'll be fine mom. I'll come back soon. I love you." I walked to the well and jumped in. "Stupid dog. I refuse to be afraid of him anymore." I pulled myself out of the well, Sesshomaru close behind. I headed for Kaede's hut.

"Stop woman."

I ignored him and continued to walk away.

"I told you to stop." Sesshomaru said as he picked me up bridal style.

"I didn't want to! Put me down!"

"No. We are returning to the castle and you will bear my heir."

My eye twitched. "Whoa buddy, you ain't getting none of that." I tried to get out of his arms.

He held me closer to his chest. "My mate shall bear my child." He growled.

"I don't want to be your mate and I don't want to have your kid. I'm 16!!"

"Yes. You should have been married and had a child a long time ago. You are well past age."

"No. I'm my time, you marry at at least 18 and don't have kids till 20-ish…..some girls do it before then but….Humans can live to be 70 or even a hundred or older now!!"

"How strange. They live very shortly here. At any rate you will have my child."

"No. Any kid we had would be a half-demon. I won't have children that the father will hate. Now put me down!"

"Be silent. I would not hate my own children."

"You shouldn't hate your brother either."

"My brother is disgraceful and stupid."

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like that!"

"Hold on. I am going to run."

I crossed my arms as he took off. The trip to the castle was a silent one. He set me down gently when we arrived.

"He'll smell me and come get me." I muttered.

"He can try." Sesshomaru walked away, leaving me alone in the dimly lit hallway.

I sat down on the floor.

"He'll come save me again……won't he?"

______________

Me: If Sesshi seems a little OOC I I know, This is all taking place in the time when Tenseiga is 'softening his heart' At least a little so he's kinda becoming a nicer person….demon…..whatever. Anyway please review. I did three chapters today!!!! Yay!!!!!


	8. How to Play the Mating Game

Me: Still don't own Inuyasha.

_________

Chapter 8: How to Play the Mating Game

I walked around the halls, studying everything, in a bored daze.

"Miss Luna, could you come here?" Saki asked.

I looked at her, not having realized I made my way into the servants' quarters.

"What's up?"

"I would like to fit you for a new kimono."

"Sesshomaru's orders?"

"Yes miss."

"No. He can stop showering me with gifts because no matter what I still won't like him."

"I understand miss but if I don't-"

"Fine but I'm not gonna wear it just to piss him off. And why do you keep calling me miss?"

"You are my lord's new mate so it is only proper."

"It's not like I'm his wife."

"Well actually…."

"Oh no. Not listening." I plugged my ears. "LALALALALA!"

She sighed and pulled out a box of cloth. "What color would you like?"

I looked in the box and held up some navy blue fabric with silver patterns on it. "This is pretty. Can you make one out of this and put a black obi with it?"

"Yes miss." She wrapped the cloth around me and measured it off. "I shall bring it to you when it's finished."

"Ok. I'm going back to my room then." I opened the door and started back down the hall. I opened the door to my room.

"Where have you been?"

"Exploring the castle. Why the hell are you in here?"

"It's my castle; I'll do what I please."

I rolled my eyes.

"How are your ribs?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I had broken some of your ribs, had I not?"

"Oh yeah. I think they're healed. They don't hurt anymore and the bruise is gone."

"That is good."

I stared for a minute. "Why do you care?"

"You are my mate. I want you comfortable in my home."

"Can't be too comfy when I'm held here against my will."

"You've only been here two days."

"And wanted to go home the second I go here."

"You shall grow to like it here."

"I doubt it. I absolutely cannot stand you."

He narrowed his eyes and gave me a cold glare before storming out.

I closed the door and sat on my bed. I placed a hand on my mark. "When will Inuyasha find a way to get rid of this?" I buried my face in my pillows on the bed. "That jerk thinks stuff will make me happy. I wouldn't hesitate to trade it all to get rid of this mark."

I looked around the lavender room. There was a large dark oak wardrobe in one corner and a large chest at the end of the bed that had a dark purple cloth draped across it. On the right hand side of the bed there was a high backed, fancy wooden chair with deep purple velvet cushions on it.

The bed had a dark purple satin comforter on top of other layers of fuzzy blankets and sheets. The pillows all had satin covers and fancy designs on them. I leaned back on the pile of pillows and stared at the canopy made of a heavy purple fabric.

"The stuff in here had to cost a fortune…." I said to myself. "I always wanted a king size bed like this. Now that I have one, I want nothing more than the futon at home." I yawned and started to fall asleep.

_________

I awoke to a knock at the door. "Yeah?" I asked stretching.

"I have your new kimono miss."

"Put it in the closet."

"Well it is time for you to get ready for dinner."

I sighed and stood up. "Only so you don't get in trouble."

She nodded. "Your bath is all ready for you."

I walked into the big bath across the hall. I took my clothes off and got in. "Why does it always smell like lavender and jasmine?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No I do. I just wondered. ….it better not be cause he likes it……" I sank into the water.

"I did get you up a bit earlier so you could relax.

I nodded. "Thanks. This feels like heaven."

"I shall come back in a bit." Saki said, walking out.

I closed my eyes. "This is a small bath for being in a castle." I slowly relaxed and let my mind wander. It was nice knowing he couldn't bug me in here but it did still suck being in his castle. I was slowly drifting into a comfortable stage when I quickly sat up. "Saki?"

"Yes miss?"

"I have to get out. I'm gonna fall asleep in here."

"Alright." She came back in. "At least that means you're relaxed."

"I guess….."

She picked up a bucket of water and tipped my head back before pouring it on my hair. I wrung my hair out and stood up, taking a towel from Saki.

"I have to go to dinner with him?"

"Yes miss."

I wrapped the towel around me and opened the bathroom door, looking around before running into my room. "I really don't want to but I will. I'm kinda hungry so I guess I have no choice." I took the new kimono off the bed and got dressed. "Man...mom was even going to make me tacos." I tied my obi and sat down to put on my make up.

"Do you wish to leave your hair down today?"

"Yeah." I finished putting on my eye make up and brushed my hair. "See ya." I walked to the shoji doors that led to the dining room. I slid the door open and bowed at the waist before taking my seat at the end of the table.

"Good evening."

"Hi." I sighed boredly.

"That is all you have to say to me?"

"Uh huh." I took a piece of chicken off a plate near me. "I wish to share as few words as possible."

He stared at me as Jaken came in. "Why do you sit at the table woman?"

My eye twitched.

"My name is Luna first off. And unfortunately I'm his mate."

"You lie."

I walked over and pulled my kimono top down slightly to show the mark.

"What foul tricks have you played on my master?!"

"None. _He_ bit _me_."

"You evil vixen! What have you done to him?!"

I bent down on eye level. "Things you only wish you could. I know you secretly want Sesshomaru."

Jaken fell unconscious. I stood up and smirked. "Too easy."

"We have not done anything of the sort."

"Nor are we going to. Ask Jaken. He'll agree."

Sesshomaru glared. "Hold your tongue woman."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So angry."

"I will not hesitate to punish you, wench."

I narrowed my eyes. "So scared." I mocked.

He stood up. "Yay. I get to play human punching bag." I sighed.

Sesshomaru stood me up and held his hand to my throat. "You annoy me." He muttered before leaning down to kiss me.

My eyes went wide as he pulled away. "I….uh…."

"Stay quiet." He said as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

I blushed darkly. "St-stop…."

He smirked to himself and reached behind me, pulling at my obi.

"Stop." I said, more serious. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He stood firmly and bit my neck. "I said stop!" I kneed him in the groin and moved away from him, shaking slightly.

He glared at me and I ran to my room and locked the door. I looked out the window to the ground. "So far…" I jumped as the door was kicked down.

"Quit resisting me."

I backed into the wall. "I-I didn't mean to kick you. It was a reflex."

"You are _my_ mate wench. You will do as _I_ say."

"I-I can't do that."

"Why not? He growled.

"I-I….never….I'm…."

"You are to offer yourself to me. No other. All that you have, I will take, but I will give in return."

"B-but I wish to keep what I have until-"

"Until what?! You find 'Your soul mate' or 'your true love'? You humans have such weak, pitiful emotions. Wishful thinking is all it is. You do find someone to love you, which I doubt you will, I'll see to it that he is destroyed and you shall watch it happen."

I bit back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Y-you….you're cruel and hateful. I don't care if you're a demon lord. I hate you and will never, NEVER have your child!" I yelled as hot tears streamed down my face.

"I have tried to be kind to you yet you are still unhappy." He walked toward me.

I glared at him. "I don't want stuff. I want actual kindness. Giving me things doesn't make you nice."

He grabbed my chin gently. "I do not _need_ to show kindness to a human. I have not killed you and I have made you my mate. It does not get much kinder."

"Kindness is you marking me against my will? Oh thanks. How thoughtful." I went to wipe my eyes but he stopped me.

"I will try to be nicer if that is what you want." He dried my tears and kissed me softly.

I blushed darkly and closed my eyes.

He pulled me closer to him and put a hand on the small of my back, the other ran through my hair.

I placed my hands on his chest as he pulled back. "You smell of jasmine and lavender. I like it." He said before walking out.

I touched my lips lightly. "Uh…."

_________

Me: tada!!! Yet another!!! Timely update!!! I am now flying through this story!! TToTT Yes!!! Only….16 left to do WHOO!!!....still a lot…..and I realized yesterday I never ACTUALLY finished the last chapter so….yeah. please Review!!!!


	9. Getting to Know You

Me: Give me an I! Give a don't! Give me an own! What does that tell you? I don't own Inuyasha YAYYYY!!!!! ….moving along…..

___________

Chapter 9: Getting to know you

"Saki!! You're so mean!" I plopped on the bed.

"How is that?"

"You knew he liked that smell and then you made me bath in it!"

She smiled. "Yes well….."

"Well what?! I don't want him smelling me. Damn bastard." I pouted.

"You are starting to fall for him, aren't you?"

I blushed. "Wh-what?! Hell no!"

"It's not bad if you are. He is your lord husband."

I shook my head. "No. He's my mate. By force." I sighed. "I don't want to like him. He's a ….a jerk."

"He does wish for your happiness."

"Liar. If he did he'd let me go home."

"He wants you near him. You've only been back four days."

"So? He wants me to have his kid. I so don't want that to happen."

"Why not? Many women would be happy to carry Lord Sesshomaru's heir."

"Not me. I don't know anything about him except he has a quick temper. He definitely doesn't know anything about me."

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"About what?"

"About what we've talked about. Likes and dislikes. Your relationship."

"What relationship?! There is no relationship!"

"You cannot deny that the strings of fate have been tied."

"That doesn't mean there is anything between us. The only thing there is is this stupid bite mark."

"Go discuss that with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Fine I will." I huffed and stood up. I walked down the halls to Sesshomaru's room before I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"You may enter."

I slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Do you need to discuss something girl?"

"I-I wanted to talk….I guess…."

"Come in and close the door." I nodded and did as he said, sitting on the floor by the bed.

"What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Uh…well…I-I just wanted t-to talk."

"For what purpose?"

"To get to know each other I guess." I bowed. "Sorry to have bothered you. I'll go."

"No. Sit. I'll entertain you on the subject."

I nodded and sat on my heels.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Well….Wh-what's your favorite color?"

"Deep blood red."

I looked around the room that was decorated in that color. "I should've guessed that. How about….taste?"

"Blood."

My eye twitched slightly. "I-I take it you like blood."

"Yes."

"Uh….how old are you?"

"In your years or mine?"

"Both."

"I am 21 in looks of your years and I have been living for 528."

"5….5….my God…..you're old." I blurted out.

"Not really.

"Uh…let's see…."

"My turn. How old are you?"

"Y-you actually wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested."

"R-right. Well I think I told you before but I'm almost 17."

"I see. That is young in your time?"

"Yes. I'm still only a teenager. But when I'm an adult, I'll be famous. Everyone will know my name."

"Is that your goal?"

"Uh…yeah. Kinda silly but…"

"I think you should try your best."

I blushed lightly. "Wh-what?"

"That is what you want to hear, correct?"

"There are lots of things I want to hear." I mumbled.

"Such as?"

"Never mind."

"Do you not wish to tell me?"

"No."

He nodded. "Sit up here."

I blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, hugging me gently.

"L-lord Sesshomaru…Wh-what are you doing?"

"Being with my mate."

I blushed lightly and put my head on his chest. He layed down and put an arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He ran a hand through my hair and I started to fall asleep. He tried to keep a smile off his face.

I yawned and pulled one of the blankets over me, moving closer to him.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded and curled up under the blankets.

"I'll let you sleep, for now."

___________

I groaned. There was something warm and comfy near me so I wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Are you awake?"

I nodded groggily. I felt a hand run through my hair and leaned into the touch. "I'm so comfy…." I mumbled.

"I am….happy, they say, to have you as my mate."

I was quickly alert and sat up.

"Is there a problem?"

"I forgot where I was." I stood up and bowed. "Please excuse my rudeness for falling asleep in here."

"If I had minded, you would have known."

I nodded. "I-I should go back to my room."

"This is your room."

"No. My room is purple." I said, not understanding.

"You're staying with me from now on."

"Wh-what?"

"My room is our room."

"O-oh…." I blushed darkly. "Wh-why?"

"Your mark makes you wish to be near me, does it not?"

I touched the mark. "How did you-"

"I will have your things moved in shortly."

I nodded. "May I go look around?"

"Yes. I shall see you at dinner."

I nodded and walked out. "I wonder when Inuyasha will find out I'm not at home." I walked down the main hall and saw a hallway I never noticed before. I walked down the hall and spotted a door at the end. I quickly ran toward it, curious, and pushed it open.

"Whoa…" I looked around the large garden. I looked back down the hall before going outside. "This is amazing. Flowers, fruits, vegetables. He has everything out here, doesn't he?"

I sat down in a patch of grass. I leaned back. "I wonder what I should do now. He is trying to be nicer at least." I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. Inuyasha supposedly likes me, I like him and I am mated to his brother that I'm not too sure about yet. Why am I trying to explain it to myself?"

I stood up and went back inside. I stared at my feet as I walked, accidentally bumping into something. I looked up and bowed. "Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I'll pay more attention to me surroundings next time. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I was on my way to the garden. I see you've found it."

"Ah! Yes sir. I don't mean to be snooping around. I was curious though."

"It's fine. It is time for you to get prepared for dinner."

I nodded and hurried back to my room. Saki was already waiting.

"Tomorrow you will get ready in my lord's room."

I nodded. "S-sure."

"Your bath is ready."

I went across the hall and proceeded to do my daily routine. I put on an orange kimono with maroon flowers on it and a maroon obi. I tied my hair in a messy bun and went into the dining hall. "Good evening sir." I bowed at the waist and took my seat.

"Good evening."

We started to eat in silence.

"M-my lord…would….could we talk?"

"About what?"

"I-it doesn't matter to me."

"I have nothing to speak of."

"O-ok." I sighed softly. "May I be excused?"

He nodded and I got up before going to his room. I layed down to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and pulled the blankets over my head, faintly aware as Sesshomaru came in and layed next to me.

"Good night, my lord." I jumped as he put an arm around me. "Wh-wha-"

"Stay quiet." He pulled me against him and I smiled, falling asleep quickly.

_________

Me: Yes I know….He's very OOC-ish. You're gonna have to deal for this to work. Plus I wrote it so….yeah. Please continue to read and review. Thank you .


	10. I'm sorry!

Oh gosh….I NEVER thought I would've taken this long to update! I am so sorry guys! I've been really busy though! I swear it's not just cause I'm a slacker! What happened was I lost the notebook with the complete story in it. THEN I forgot my account info, I have graduation in March and ARG! Well I found my notebook but…I hate the ending so I'm editing as I type it to put it online. I would very much like to hear who you would like her to end up with. Just leave me review saying 'I want it to be so and so' and whoever gets the most votes will be together! I have to rewrite the lame ending anyway so…Go for it! :D Again I'm sorry! I'll try not to take so long again next time but I can't promise speedy updates with graduation looming over me! But please keep reading! I'll get done as quick as I can!

~ Chieko Yumi Usama


	11. The Hot Springs

Me: Alright! Chapter 10! Lets do this! And even with all the time thats passed….I still don't own this show.

Chapter 10: The hot springs

I set my guitar down and threw myself back on the bed. "So bored…."

I rolled onto my back and stared at the bed canopy. "I wanna go home. Sesshomaru left yesterday and said I had to stay here. He didn't even tell me how long he'd be gone." I sighed. "I guess I'll go explore…Beats talking to myself…."

I stood up and went into the hallway, walking around aimlessly. I wandered into another hall near where I found the garden.

"I wonder how long he'll be gone…." I touched my mark and pushed open the heavy oak door.

"I find something new every day but I never thought I'd find a hot spring." I walked outside. "This is totally kick ass!"

I looked around and found a pile of towels. I grabbed one and looked around before placing it on the edge of the spring and quickly removing my clothes.

I shivered as a breeze rolled past. I wrapped my arms around myself and ducked into spring. "Aah….this feels so good…" I sank into the water. "Lord Sesshomaru never mentioned it."

I moved over to a little alcove and sat down, leaning against the rocks. "We never found one this good no matter how much we traveled. Well…maybe that's because Inuyasha just thinks 'it's a waist of time!'" I tried to mock his voice.

I jumped when I heard footsteps. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. Oh no…what if no one was supposed to be in here? I was so gonna get it.

I hid in the thick steam and held my breath as the footsteps came closer. There was the sound of a soft splash as someone got in the water.

'I'm so busted…this is Sesshomaru's private hot spring. If I really do get caught…how am I gonna get out?' I started to panic and bit my lip as I ducked under a cave like ledge.

I heard the person move closer.

'Please go away…..I can't afford to have him mad at me.' I held my towel tighter to me and backed up as much as I could.

"You think you're hiding well?"

My eyes widened. 'Sesshomaru is back already?'

"You might as well come out."

I slowly climbed out of my hiding spot.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I did not intend to…but I was looking around and I found it so…" I let my sentence drift off. It was pretty obvious what had happened after I found it. "I know I shouldn't have." I looked away.

Sesshomaru sat in the alcove. "It is fine. Do you enjoy it so far?"

My head snapped back to him. Those three words 'It is fine.' Salvation was dripping off of them. Hot damn it was my lucky day!

"Y-yes sir. I'll go now. Excuse me." I started to walk away, coming to a halt as a hand grabbed my wrist. Maybe I'm not as off the hook as I'd like to think….

"Sit with me."

I blushed and nodded as I sat across from him.

"You are allowed to use this whenever you like."

Well…this is confusing. Am I in trouble or not. Some days this guy was hard to read. I sighed internally. "Th-thank you." I clutched my towel tighter.

"You do not need that."

"H-huh? I-I…" I lost my thought as he moved toward me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Wh-what are you-"

"I said you do not need that." He placed his hand on mine.

"N-no…I-I….wh-what are…"

He gently pulled my hand away and took my towel. I blushed darkly and wrapped my arms around myself as I ducked into the water.

"Is there a problem?"

'Hell yes!' "I-I'm…I want my towel…please…."

"What is the problem? You are my mate."

"I really would rather you didn't see me n-naked."

"Why?"

I moved away a little. "I'm really not comfortable with this…." Damn…I should've left when I had the chance. No look at what I've got myself into!

He grabbed my arm. "Then you must get used to it."

I looked away and kept an arm covering myself. "S-sesshomaru…I…"

He leaned toward me. "What is the matter?"

I glanced at him. Oh man…I had to find a way out of this. He was so close and so….amazingly good looking. I shook my head. "C-can you please l-let go of me?"

He released my arm and tilted my head up to face him. "You have beautiful eyes."

I blushed darkly. "Wh-wha…"

"I said you have beautiful eyes. They look very….smoky would be the word maybe."

I kept my eyes downcast.

"You are nervous. Why?"

"Y-you are very close and I…um I don't …I'm not u-used to…."

"To touches?"

"Yes."

"I will not harm you. I will not ever hurt my mate."

I nodded. "I still-" I was cut off as he kissed me.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer.

I closed my eyes and kissed back, placing a hand on his chest, the other on the back of his neck.

He bit my lip and I gasped. He smirked and pressed his tongue past my lips. I moaned softly against his mouth.

He ran his free hand down my thigh and I pulled back blushing. "Pl-please don't do that. I am not ready for anything like that."

He nodded. "I understand. I will wait till you are ready." He handed me my towel and I tied it around myself.

"Thank you. I am going back inside if that's ok."

"You may go. I will return to our room shortly."

I smiled. "Ok. I'll see you tonight." I climbed out and got my clothes. I pulled the door open and walked back to our room. I hung my towel up and got dressed in a dark red kimono with a black obi.

"That was so weird….welcome home I guess." I rolled my eyes and pulled a book out of my bag and sat in a big cushioned arm chair.

00000

I closed the book and looked at the door, letting out a yawn. I curled up in the chair and waited for Sesshomaru to return.

The door opened about five minutes later and he stepped in.

"Welcome back, My Lord." I jumped up and bowed.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I uh…Had a question for you. Could you tell me where you went?"

"I had to go see a sword smith."

"Oh…" I put my book back in my bag and sat on the bed. "I wondered if I could go home for a few days. I want to see my family…."

"That I fine. You may leave tomorrow if you wish."

"Really?" What the hell was up with him? First time I ask to leave I get a beat up. Now its 'oh yeah, sure whatever.'

"You must return in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Thank you so much!" I hugged him. "I really appreciate it!"

"No need to thank me."

"I will leave in the morning."

"I'll take you back if you like."

I nodded. "That would be nice."

"I will have the servants wake you. Then we will go."

"Yes sir." I layed down and covered up. I hope I'll get to see Inuyasha while I'm home…. "Good night."

Me: There you go! Let me know what you think. And vote for who you want her to end up with. That way I can write the ending! :P


	12. Sorry I suck guys! TT

I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever! Working all the time is killer! D: I plan to try and get at least ONE chapter up this around this weekend or early next week. I also put a poll on my profile to make it easier to keep track of who you all are rooting for to end up as the couple, so please vote for either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I'll leave it up a while, and then after I find out who wins, I can write the ending! :D Alright guys, thanks for your patience with me! I'll update very soon, promise!


End file.
